WataMote Volume 14
No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Volume 14 Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!amazon.com 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い!amazon.co.jp Chapters *WataMote Chapter 133 *WataMote Chapter 134 *WataMote Chapter 135 *WataMote Chapter 136 *WataMote Chapter 137 *WataMote Chapter 138 *WataMote Chapter 139 *WataMote Chapter 140 *WataMote Chapter 141 *WataMote Chapter 142 *''Omake'' Extras and Goodies *'Back Cover:' Tomoko imagines how awesome she looks with Asuka Katō's make-up; Hina Nemoto tries to contain her reaction to the reality. *'Inner Pages:' **Girl with Glasses walks with the Girl with Long Braid and asks her, "since it is Golden Week, you're not going to visit open campuses such as AoGaku?" The Girl with Long Braid waves her hand and replies, "Ah, I'm fine anyway." **Miyazaki asks Kayo "Recently, hasn't Uchi been strange? Kayo responds, "Yeah, because of a bad relationship." *'Afterword' (あとがき・''atogaki''):' **Page One: ''Afterword: We have visited various universities for this story. The Author calls the Artist to suggest, “Next week let's go to A大学 (AoGaku)'s open house! The Artist agrees; however, the Author suggests they will not make any drawings and just collect information to the Artist’s surprise and consternation. They attend the opening ceremony. **Page Two: The Artist is shocked thinking that she is over 30 years-old and surrounded by teenagers which is “Hell!” (地獄). A little more relaxed, she remarks to the Author that naturally they are the oldest in the classroom. The Author responds that it is okay since no one cares. Besides, he continues, he really has nothing else to do but his own work on their manga. A sign next to a presenter reads "Class Experience." The Author thinks "How to make a horror movie, how to write a novel . . . I wish I entered such a university. At the time I was a college student, I didn't think I would draw manga." Later walking outside, the Author muses that if he is stopped and cannot finish it will be the "Kyōto Manga University." He thinks in conclusion that he expected something interesting would happen during the Open Campus, but he is surprised nothing did. *'''Relationship Chart: (Main Event) **At the cafeteria, Komi-san turns around. **Open Campus edition. Tomoko thinks seriously about the course. **Kii-chan visits after a long time. Suprised by cousin's change. **Kiko Satozaki ⟶ Tomoko: "want to go to high school together" **Shizuku Hirasawa ⟶ Tomoko: "at university waiting" **Emiri Uchi ⟵ Tomoko: "simple calming face" **Uchi ⟶ Tomoko: "gross addiction (キモさ中毒・kimo''sa chūdoku'')" **Yuri Tamura ⟵ Tomoko: "close friend (近しい友人・''chikashī yūjin'')" **Yuri ⟶ Tomoko: "hates college separation" **Yuri ⟶ Koharu Minami: "HATES (同類は嫌・''Dōrui wa iya'')" **Mako Tanaka ⟶ Minami: "wants to rehabilitate" **Minami ⟵ Asuka Katō: "disgusted (呆れ・''akire'')" **Katō ⟶ Tomoko: "really want be associated" **Tomoko ⟶ Katō: "St. Mary" **Hina Nemoto ⟶ Tomoko: "wants to dominate (振り回したい・''furimawashitai'')" **Tomoko ⟶ Hina: "made her to think about her future course" **Anna ⟶ Tomoko: "funny girl" **Tomoko ⟶ Masaki Yoshida: "'Lucky Sukebe'Generator" **Yoshida ⟶ Kotomi Komiyama: "bitch I don't know (わけわからん奴・''wakewakaran yatsu'')" **Kotomi ⟶ Yoshida: "bitch" (ビッチ) **Yoshida ⟶ Tomoki Kuroki: "touched my breast" **Hikari Itō ⟶ Kotomi: "brake" Official Release Videos Gallery Volume_14_Cover.png|Original advertised cover. The actual cover lost the dates. Expectativa vs Realidad V14 Verdadera versión.jpg|'Back Cover' Volume 14 Inside Picture-1.png|'Inside Page' Sketch Volume 14 Inside Picture-2.png|'Inside Page' Sketch P1 Vol 14.jpg|'Afterword:' First Page P2 Vol 14.jpg|'Afterword:' Second Page Relationship Vol 14.png|'Relationship Chart' Volume 14 References Category:Volumes